pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum/Original series (Johto)
Ash Ketchum is a main character of the Pokémon Anime. He is a trainer from Pallet Town, aspiring to become a Pokémon Master. Appearance In the original series, Ash wears a medium blue jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, dark cyan or teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white hat with a green stylized "L". Like the original series Ash's hair is shape and pointed and his lighting bolt-like markings are slanted. Personality Since entering the Johto region, Ash became independent in himself as he starts to train the Pokémon he owns instead of catching more of them. Ash still had trouble opening up to advice from others, being patient with others and taking rivals seriously, other than Gary, but began to get a little better at it. Ash still kept his other traits from his previous travels while keeping his love for Pokémon. Relationships People Professor Elm Ash was instantly impress with Professor Elm's research. Also, Ash and his friends would run into Professor Elm during their travels in Johto and would greatly help each other no matter what. Casey Ash is good friends with Casey. However, when they first meet they battle each but Ash used bigger Pokémon during the battle against Casey. Although they battle again when Casey was tricked into believing that Ash was cheater by Team Rocket. However, the truth was reviled and they work together to stop them and part ways on good terms. Ash would help Casey and she has done the same for him, shown the other two times they encounter each other. Harrison Ash and Harrison became rivals and friends during the Johto League Silver Conference. During the league, Ash and Harrison battle each other in a full six on six battle but he lost him, although it was a good battle. They part ways on good terms, after the league was over. Through Harrison, Ash found out about the Hoenn region and decided to go there as his next region for his journey. Pokémon Heracross Ash first meet Heracross in a forest it was living in and it was having trouble getting its usually tree it likes to suck on for food back due to Team Rocket interfering. After helping it and was ready to continue his journey, Ash was followed by Heracross as it wanted to join him which he happily accepted and it became the first Pokémon he caught in Johto. After that, Ash and Heracross became close friends with each other. Ash has Heracross help him in his battles from time to time. After leaving Heracross in Professor Oak's care, Ash has call upon it a couple of times and is happy to see it when he reunites with it at the lab. Bayleef Ash first meet Bayleef when she was a Chikorita and tried to catch her but kept getting back up. Seeing this, Ash brought Bayleef to a Pokémon Center to get treated but Team Rocket stole her which led him and Pikachu to go after them to get her back. After rescuing her and getting away from Team Rocket, Ash and Bayleef started to bond with each other. When he was gonna leave her with a Nurse Joy, Ash saw that Bayleef wanted to go with him and she became the second Pokémon he caught in Johto. However, Ash became surprised when Bayleef developed a crush on him and that she would get extremely jealous if any of his other Pokémon got his attention; in most cases, Pikachu. After she evolved, Ash kept getting tackle by Bayleef due to believing that she was still small to be in his arms. Had enough of her tackling him and believing she was gonna do it again when she was approaching him slowly, Ash lost his cool towards Bayleef as he told her to get away from him and stay away from him. After a while, Ash noticed that Bayleef, who feelings were left hurt, ran away and went looking for her. With the help of his friends, Ash realized that his harsh words were the reason why Bayleef ran away from him. Finding her with a kind old woman that found her, Ash tried to get Bayleef to see how really sorry he was for hurting her feelings but nothing worked. When she, Pikachu and the kind old woman's Pokémon were taken by Team Rocket, Ash rushed in to save them which got Bayleef to realized that he truly was sorry for hurting her feelings and forgave him. After everyone was saved, Ash was also given an apology from Bayleef as well when she realized that her tackles got him to lose her cool on her in the first place. After that, Ash and Bayleef bond for each other grew as she mellow out but still sometimes gives him affection and she is always happy to see him whenever they reunited, after he left her at Professor Oak's lab while he continues his travels. Quilava Ash first encounter Quilava during its time as a Cyndaquil when he heard about one living near the area he with friends were at. When it help him and Pikachu get away from Team Rocket, Ash instantly caught Quilava as he was trying to get it away from Team Rocket's robot as it was getting ready to blow up. After catching it as his third Pokémon from Johto and stoping a boy that wanted it, Ash and Quilava formed a friendship with each other. Ash greatly helped Quilava grow due to being the baby of the group at the time. After leaving it at Professor Oak's lab, Ash is happy to see Quilava again when he come to Pallet Town for a visit. After evolving before his fifth Pokémon League competition, Ash was very proud with Quilava in its growth in battle and abilities. Totodile When Ash first meet Totodile, he and Misty both wanted to catch it but they ended up having a battle with each other for ownership of it due to not knowing which of their Lure Balls was used on it first. Ash ended up winning Totodile and it became his fourth Pokémon he obtained in Johto. Also, Ash and Totodile personality match due to both of them being energetic. That part of their personality allowed Ash and Totodile to bond with each other. Ash left Totodile with Professor Oak when his Johto journey ended but he is happy to see it when he comes to Pallet Town for a visit. Noctowl Ash first meet Notctowl in a forest he was at with his friends and instantly wanted to catch it due to different color it had but failed. However, Ash was given another shot by Noctowl as it wanted to go with him after he saved it from Team Rocket. Ash succeed in catching Noctowl and it became his fifth Pokémon he obtained in Johto. Also, Ash and Noctowl instantly became friends. Ash would call upon Noctowl to battle or to look around for something from the air. After his Johto journey ended, Ash left Noctowl with Professor Oak but he is happy to see it again when he visits. Donphan Ash received Donphan as egg then hatched into a Phanpy as his sixth and final Pokémon he obtained in Johto. However, Ash ended up scaring the newborn when he had Pikachu send Team Rocket blasting off with a Thunderbolt attack. Ash tried to get Donphan to come out as he wanted to assured it that it was an accident and this led Pikachu to blame himself for having it run away from them. When he found it, Ash saw that Team Rocket was using Donphan to catch Pikachu due to it being easily trusting at the time. Finding them in a river, Ash saved Donphan and Pikachu which led it to know who its real friends were. After that, Ash and Donphan formed an unbreakable friendship with one another. Ash left Donphan with Professor Oak when his Johto journey ended and was getting ready to set off for a new one. When he returned from his new journey and was getting ready to set off on a new one, Ash saw that Donphan wanted to join him for his new adventure which he accepted and that led to its evolution. After evolving, Ash called upon Donphan from time to time in battle due to noticing its newfound strength and abilities. Once his second journey through Kanto ended, Ash left Donphan with Professor Oak once again but he does still call on it for help in battles. Larvitar Although he never caught it, Ash took care of Larvitar in Johto and was given to him as an egg from Professor Elm. Ash instantly earned Larvitar trust and was the only person it would open up to due to not being trusting of others, especially Brock and Misty. After returning to its home at Mt. Silver, Ash and Larvitar went their separate ways but promise to always be friends. Biography Pokémon the Series: Gold and Silver The Johto Journeys Ash heard that there was a region called Johto and traveled there to find and catch new Pokémon unseen in Kanto. He battled the Gym Leaders there and caught the three Starter Pokémon, just as he'd done in Kanto. Brock returned and left Professor Ivy, for unknown reasons, and Tracey remained at Professor Oak's Lab in Pallet Town. During this season, Ash won two badges for the Johto League, by facing Falkner of the Violet City Gym and Bugsy of the Azalea Town Gym. He also catches a Shiny Noctowl, had another battle with Misty and said goodbye to his Charizard as he left it at the Charicific Valley so it could become stronger. Johto League Champions Ash won three more badges, but was delayed from having his sixth Gym Battle as the Olivine City Gym Leader, Jasmine, was preoccupied with caring for an ill Electric Pokémon, Ampharos, that fueled the lighthouse's power. Determined to get his Gym Battle, Ash traveled over to Cianwood City to get the medicine needed for Ampharos. Along the way he meets the Gym Leaders Whitney, Morty, Jasmine and Chuck, along with some new friends like Sakura, an aspiring Trainer and one of the 5 Kimono Sisters and reunites with Casey, whose Chikorita evolved into Bayleef. After his Gym Battle with Chuck, Ash and his mates traveled to the Whirl Islands on Chuck's suggestion to take part in the Whirl Cup Competition, a tournament for -type Pokémon. Master Quest After competing in the Whirl Cup Competition, Ash finally collected the remaining three badges to enter the Johto League by beating Jasmine, Pryce and Clair. He also met Lance and stopped Team Rocket's latest scheme at the Lake of Rage and brought a Larvitar back to its mother. In the Johto League, he battled his old rival Gary and finally defeated him, bringing their long rivalry to an end, then fought Harrison from the Hoenn region, who had a Blaziken, a Fire-type Pokémon Ash had never seen before. To face it, Ash chose his trusty Charizard: the two Fire-types fought fiercely, but ultimately Charizard fainted and Ash lost to Harrison (however, Charizard managed to wound Blaziken badly enough to prevent Harrison from using it in his next match, which led to his own defeat). Ash then decided to travel to the Hoenn region, but sadly, both of his friends had to return home and thus would not be traveling with him this time. Pokémon In rotation With Professor Oak In training At home Released Given away Traveled with Temporary Befriended Achievements Johto League #Zephyr Badge #Hive Badge #Plain Badge #Fog Badge #Storm Badge #Mineral Badge #Glacier Badge #Rising Badge Pokémon League status *Silver Conference (Johto League) Loses to Harrison: Quarter-Finals (Top 8) Tournaments *Pokémon Swap Meet Tauros-Battling competition: Winner *Fire and Rescue Grand Prix: Unknown *Bug-Catching Contest: Winner *Seaking Catching Day: Unknown *Grass tournament: Runner-up *Sumo Conference: Winner *Pokémon balloon race: Winner with Brock and Misty *Whirl Cup: Eighth-finals *Extreme Pokémon race: Winner Trivia *This is the first time Ash: **Had a companion return before and during his journey. **Defeated a main rival during both his journey and in the Pokémon League. **Achieved Top 8 in a Pokémon League. *Ash's Johto team are the very first team to: **Have seven members on a team. **Have a member caught in a different Poké Ball. **Have a member with a different color. **Have a member from a previous Generation. **Have a member that was given away. **Have a member that was received as an Egg. **Have a -type on a team. **Have none of their members temporally or for a while disobey their Trainer. **Have team up with past members for a Regional League, although they have team up with some of them before the League. **Have gotten their Trainer to the Quarter-finals, Top 8, in a Regional League alongside their Trainer's Starter Pokémon, although his previous team had a hand in achieving this rank. **Have a fully evolved -type. *Ash's Johto team shares a few similarities with his Kanto team: **They both have all three Starter Pokémon on their teams. **They both have a member with a gender difference. **They both have a member or more that already evolved into its second stage or was fully evolved before being obtained or caught. **They both have a member or two not participated in a Gym battle. **They both had a member or more travel in more then one region with their Trainer. **They both have some of their member participated more then one Regional League. **They both have some of their member participated in a full battle or more. **They both had some of their members participated in a Battle Frontier battle. **They both have a member or more not participated in a full battle. **They both have all their members that did not revealed their ability, although that is also shared with the Pokémon from the Orange Islands. **They both have a member or more capable of Mega Evolving. Category:Ash Ketchum Category:Johto League Competitors Category:Main characters Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon